infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Warren
The Warren was one of three boroughs in Empire City, and the second one the player unlocks in Infamous. Cole unlocks this after fighting off Sasha's Reapers within the Neon District. Overview The Warren was considered the slums of Empire City. As the Warren mainly consists of run-down buildings and a large shanty town built on what used to be the district's park, not many people visit by choice. On top of that is the army of heavily armed Dust Men who used to be the city's homeless element and now have an unchallenged rein within the Warren's streets. ''Infamous'' Establishment Within the aftermath of The Blast, since most of the police force had abandoned the district, the Dustmen salvaged whatever junk and scrap they could get their hands on and built their own fortified shanty town, with a huge tower at its heart. They also constructed a much smaller fort on the western shore of the Warren, its walls made out of cargo containers from the nearby loading docks. Within one of the story missions, Cole has to fight through this maze to rescue his friend, Zeke Dunbar, who was kidnapped by the Dust Men when he arrived in the Warren. Hostages and Territory After defeating many of the Dust Men, Cole reaches the lever to lower Zeke's cage. The Stone Canal draw bridge was lowered by two helpful engineers, Roger, and Lou who Cole protects while they fix it, allowing traffic to freely pass between the Warren and Neon districts. A couple of times after this, the Reapers and the Dust Men exchange in firefights. Appearance Industrial Setting It appears to be based on the Bronx in NYC. This district appears to be the slums of Empire city containing either homeless people or citizens living in low-income apartments and houses. This area also seems to have been an industrial area as some of the buildings appear to be warehouses or factories. The Warren serves as the shipping center for Empire city, containing a large shipping yard and many more docks than the other districts, making it the main district for people arriving at the city through the sea. Here you can also find some of the city's more important functional facilities including its hospital and prison, also two of the tallest buildings in the city. Aftermath Since the Empire City blast, there have been some additional structures created by the activities of the dustmen. This includes a makeshift fortress made of stacked up shipping containers near the shipping yard, a second base made of various pieces of scrap metal and other garbage built in/over what was the Warren's park, and a large tower made of even more scrap metal and larger junk which serves as the dust men's leader, Alden Tate's, seat of power over the district. Trivia *The Warren is home to Empire City's only Hospital. **It is also home to its only prison, Eagle Point Penitentiary. *The Warren appears to have been the city's cultural and entertainment center at some point in the past as there are two abandoned theaters near Alden's Tower that can't be found in the other districts. *In the prologue comic book, it is shown that John hides out in an old warehouse in the Warren after recovering the Ray Sphere from the blast site. Unfortunately, his presence is known to the Dust Men and they manage to successfully steal the Ray sphere from him, which explains how Alden has possession of it for most of the game. *Also in the prologue comic, it is shown that while John is in the Warren, he finds out about Cole and his new powers from video footage of him sent to a woman's phone. *The large cranes near the docks can be operated even after Alden Strikes. *Even though The Warren has both a hospital and a major police station, it is the poorest out of all the other districts. *The Warren is similar to Gas Works in Infamous 2, due to being the largest and most attacked district. Gallery 1014101023.jpg|Cole looking over the Slums within the Warren District. 1014101024a.jpg|Cole looking over the Warren District in ashes. Warren Map.png|A Map of the Warren District featured in Infamous. See also *Dustmen *Alden Tate *Neon District *Historic District es:La Madriguera Category:Locations Category:Empire City Category:Locations in Infamous